Always Be My Baby
by Mandis
Summary: Porque eles sempre se reencontram...  3ª temporada, POV


**Titulo:** Always Be My Baby  
**Autora: **Mandis  
**Categoria:** Challenge Novembro/2009 NFF, Songfic, 3ª temporada, POV  
**Advertencia:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** G  
**Capitulo:** 1  
**Completa:** [x]Sim [ ]Não  
**Resumo: **Porque eles sempre se reencontram...

**Música:** Always Be My Baby  
Eu não escrevi a fic seguindo a música, só coloquei os trechos q achei combinarem mais com cada parte da fic...

**Rufus's Pov**

Eu estava no palco quando a vi pela primeira vez. A loirinha bonita com a câmera fotográfica na mão me chamou a atenção. O sorriso encantador me conquistou de um jeito que eu nunca mais a esqueci. Nos víamos todos os dias. Ela ia a todos os meus shows e aos ensaios também. Eu a levava para um lado de NY que ela sequer imaginava que existia. Descobri que por baixo da fachada de menina mimada e rica havia uma mulher sensível, que amava a arte verdadeiramente e que não ia desistir de ser feliz nunca. A mulher por quem me apaixonei perdidamente.

Nossa relação era maravilhosa. Brigávamos com facilidade, mas fazíamos as pazes com mais facilidade ainda. O único problema era a família dela que não me aprovava, não me achava bom o bastante. Mas ela dizia que não se importava, que me amava.

_You'll always be a part of me__  
__I'm a part of you indefinitely__  
__Girl don't you know you can't escape me__  
__Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

Quando ela terminou tudo comigo foi um choque. Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida, sem dúvida. Compus varias músicas falando dela, de nós e da dor de perdê-la na esperança de que ela ouvisse e voltasse para mim. Mesmo depois que me casei, tive meus filhos e abandonei minha carreira, não deixei de procurar a fotógrafa loira de olhos inocentes e roupas de grife por todos os lugares aonde ia. De alguma forma, eu sabia que a nossa história não tinha terminado, Só não imaginava que seriam vinte anos de espera.

_I ain't gonna cry no__  
__And I won't beg you to stay__  
__If you're determined to leave girl__  
__I will not stand in your way__  
__But inevitably you'll be back again__  
__Cause you know in your heart babe__  
__Our love will never end no_

**Lily's Pov**

Nada poderia me preparar para o impacto de revê-lo. Era como se eu voltasse no tempo e fosse de novo a menina ingênua que se apaixonou pelo roqueiro encantador. Mas não era. Vinte anos, dois filhos e três casamentos mudam uma pessoa. Sem contar com um segredo enorme guardado durante esses vinte anos. Então por que minha boca ficou seca e meu coração acelerado? Por que só o que eu pensava era em como seria beijá-lo novamente? Porque eu nunca deixei de amá-lo. Neguei isso por muito tempo, mas o destino estava disposto a me fazer aceitar esse fato. Com tantos garotos no mundo, Serena se apaixonou justo pelo filho dele. Se isso foi o motivo de nos reencontrarmos, por outro lado foi a desculpa que eu dei a mim mesma para não ficar com ele. Eu poderia ter argumentado com a minha filha quando ela me pediu para abrir mão do amor da minha vida, mas preferi me esconder atrás do egoísmo dela.

Então Bart me pediu em casamento. Em mais uma tentativa de esquecer o passado eu aceitei. Mas ele voltou e até me ajudou a escolher o vestido de noiva e a jóia que eu usaria. Em um impulso, passei a véspera do meu casamento com ele. E foi melhor do que a noite de núpcias.

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong__  
__No way you're ever gonna shake me__  
__Oh darling 'cause youll always be my baby_

Continuamos nos vendo apenas como amigos. Os filhos dele gostavam de mim e eram muito próximos dos meus. Ele sempre estava lá para me apoiar, para conversar. Com isso a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ele só aumentou. Isso, somado à falsidade de Bart, me fez resolver pedir o divórcio. Mas não tive tempo. Na mesma noite em que tomei essa decisão, fiquei viúva.

Mesmo me vendo chorar por outro homem, ele estava lá para mim. Quando ele disse que me esperaria estar pronta para ele foi que percebi que isso é o que ele tem feito por vinte anos. E eu não queria esperar mais. Decidi finalmente ignorar as outras pessoas e ser feliz.

_You'll always be a part of me__  
__I'm part of you indefinitely_

Lógico que não seria tão simples assim. Primeiro minha mãe contou a ele sobre o nosso filho, que eu dei para a adoção. Então ele resolveu procurá-lo. Mas o que eu achei que nos separaria, nos uniu mais ainda. E eu admiti para ele que estava apaixonada e sofrendo porque ele me odiava. Mas ele não me odiava. Me perdoou, mesmo com a suposta morte do nosso filho.

**Rufus's Pov**

Chegou o dia nosso casamento, finalmente. O dia mais esperado por mim. Depois de tantas confusões, brigas, separações nós íamos nos casar. Por um momento achei que tudo havia ido por água abaixo. Ela disse que mudou de ideia, que não tinha certeza e isso quase me matou. Então descobrimos que fomos enganados em Boston e que nosso filho não só estava vivo como também nós o conhecíamos. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Abracei um filho que pensei estar morto e me casei coma mulher da minha vida. O que mais eu poderia pedir?

_You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)__  
__I'm part of you indefinitely__  
__Girl don't you know you can't escape me__  
__Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby__  
__And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)__  
__Time can't erase a feeling this strong__  
__No way you're never gonna shake me__  
__Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_Always be my baby_

_**N/A:** reviews reviews reviews!_


End file.
